


The Smell of You (is Sour Green Apples)

by Lilbug121



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're really gonna do this."<br/>"If you still wanna, yeah. Do you...not want to? Cause, that's fine, we can stop any time. Even in the middle, but then you'll probably have to let me leave and jack off or something".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of You (is Sour Green Apples)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://themysteriousdisappearingstudio.tumblr.com/post/77061723620) beautiful fanart

No matter how responsible and important an idea it is, deciding to have sex for the first time right before you do it is inevitable going to be awkward and impossible to segway from. Stu was already shirtless, and Paula's jeans were on the floor by his shirt, and even getting to that point had been difficult. 

"Do you wanna...you know, undress me or whatever?"

"I uh..I can't really...get the clasp, y'know, so...". Stu fidgeted with his hands awkwardly,

"Right, ok. Yeah, no that's fine." Paula took off her shirt unceremoniously, and unclasped her bra before tossing the lot off to the side.

"Uh...if you... change your mind you can just..." he trailed off awkwardly. Just what? Leave? He didn't want to say that, he didn't want her to just _leave_ , even if they didn't end up having sex. He would offer to turn back now, pull on his jeans and go out and rent a movie for them instead, except he knew that if not now, when? They had been dating for a while now, they both wanted it, there was nothing in the way but awkwardness. 

Paula knew he wouldn't push her into anything she didn't want, and it was honestly almost funny watching him floundering as he tried to take control. The sentiment was nice, and she appreciated him saying that, but she was fine right now. Ruining his train of thought, she bridged the small gap between their faces and kissed him, slowly at first and then harder, deeper. He was surprised at first, but went with it quickly, allowing the slightly (only ever-so-slightly, despite what the rumors may say) more experienced one lead the way. 

Ultimately deciding that the at this point bruising kiss was permission enough, Stu brought his hands down from Paula's back to her ass, cupping it like he usually did when they got into heavy makeouts and squeezing it playfully when he felt Paula smile through the kiss. 

Her fingers were gently twining through his hair, almost ticklish how lightly they brushed the nape of his neck. And her tongue-actually, it felt a little weird to remember that someone else's tongue was inside his mouth, regardless of how good it felt, which distracted him for a moment, before said tongue reached deeper into his mouth and temporarily removed his ability to think in general.

No matter how amazing kissing Paula was (and god, it was plenty amazing), you can only really enjoy it for so long before you get restless. At this point they usually stopped making out due to boredom with it and did something else. He was about to pull away, but then Stu remembered; this time, they had decided that they would go further. He thought about what else he could do, and pulled away from Paula's mouth slightly. Both panting, he nuzzled and kissed lightly at her neck, eliciting small pleasures noises from Paula. 

"No marks, ok. My dad..."

Stu froze briefly, imaging the wrath he would incur if Mr.Cracker found out what they were doing. They were 18 (even if barely), 2 years past the legal age, but to her dad Paula might as well be 12. Stu gulped and then nodded, pouring extra effort into keeping his kisses light and not sucking anywhere clothing had even a chance of not covering. 

Finding himself too worried to continue at her neck for much longer, Stu worked his way to Paula's breasts. He didn't change technique much, but the fact that no one would see any accidental marks there made his relief palpable. 

Paula breathed encouraging words to her boyfriends as he cupped one of her breasts, his mouth paying full attention to the other one. Her pleasured noises and encouraging words going right to both his dick and ego. _He_ was making Paula feel so good, he thought proudly. 

Paula started ghosting her fingers over the bulge in Stu's briefs, and he sat up and groaned as she grasped his erection through the fabric. She teased him a little more before pulling the underwear down, resisting the oh-so-strong urge to make a joke about pantsing him. 

Because of the way it was constrained by the fabric, Stu's dick sprung forward after the garment had been done away with, which looked just so ridiculous that they both had to stifle a giggle at it.

"Penises are weird." Paula stated. Stu almost choked on his laughter, and pointed out that yeah, she was kinda right. 

Paula rolled the condom on, and they both let out an attempt at a calming, deliberate breath.

"We're really gonna do this."

"If you still wanna, yeah. Do you...not want to? Cause, that's fine, we can stop any time. Even in the middle, but then you'll probably have to let me leave and jack off or something".

Paula smiled at Stu's often-problematic lack of filter. He wasn't charming in the usual sense of the word, but this complete honestly was arguably even better.

"Yeah, I still want to. Just," Paula breathed in and let out a deep breath. "Ok. I'm ok, go ahead."

Stu nodded. He grasped his dick and slowly angled it into Paula. Funnily enough, the tension seemed to melt away for both of them after he was inside; the biggest step was already done with. They were now officially having sex. 

Slowly, Stu eased out and thrust back in, experimenting on what to do next. It felt really good, better than he could have imagined having only had his palm before. Paula too was experiencing something completely alien, having mainly used her clit to masturbate. From this point, their actions felt far more natural. Thrusting was a given, but the holding hands as their hips rolled to meet each other just kind of happened with no prior intent to. Communicating about angles and speeds held no trace of their prior awkwardness, and Stu thanked god no one was home to hear their involuntary noises.

Stu had known how sex worked on a clinical level (and immediately tried to forget he did, because nothing kills a boner faster than remembering that time when you were 13 and your mum pulled you aside to show you charts in a nursing textbook to explain sex), but this, actually experiencing something like this, was vastly different. So too was it different to any of the porn he had ever seen. 

Their thrusts settled into a pleasurable yet decidedly languid speed. Stu dipped his head down to smell Paula's hair, grinning broadly. 

"What's so interesting 'bout my hair?"

"Smell like you"

" It smells like sour green apples"

"Exactly." 

Paula rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly, her smile never fading, before taking the opportunity to play with Stu'd hair some more. 

Being here, together like this, the climax was quickly being viewed as more of a bonus. The real fun was the ride there. They giggled when his fringe fell into her face and got wet with spit, and she full-on started to laugh when she points out that "you have longer hair than I do, what the hell?".

"We'll you've got a lesbian haircut, s'why."

"Naw, it's cause you think your stupid fringe looks cool."

"I thought you liked my fringe?"

Paula kissed Stu gently before answering. "Honey, no one likes your fringe".

Stu pouted, and Paula kissed him again, cupping his head and brining it closer to hers. 

"I like my fringe" he mumbled.

"I know you do love, that's why I put up with it." She held his face close to hers and kissed his nose until his grumpy pout was replaced with a silly laugh.

Laughing and joking was a common theme as they continued kiss and thrust and caress. Eventually Paula came first with Stu not far behind, and when it was all said and done it took most of his willpower to actually move off of Paula to take off the condom. 

"Wow. That was...wow."

"Different than I thought it'd be. Good different though; like when they put the wrong thing in your take away order but you end up liking it way better than what you would've gotten originally."

Paula and Stu cuddled up close, and Stu wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's one way of saying it." she answered, holding his arm to her and nuzzling up to her boyfriend sleepily. 

Stu glanced at the clock and noticed that they still had a few hours before anyone came home. Smiling, he breathed in the scent of Paula's hair again, and reveled in the sleepy bliss of just being near her.


End file.
